1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to rail car door closures. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system of paired rail door closing arm assemblies that enable the simultaneous closing of multiple rail car hopper doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the closure of rail car doors, specifically, the discharge doors of a coal or aggregate hopper car. These doors are extremely heavy and when open, extend vertically downward on hinges from the car frame. When closed, the doors are latched to the car frame and thus secured to prevent opening. When an aggregate or coal car reaches a delivery site, the doors are opened and the contents of the car emptied into receiving areas below the tracks. The car doors must be closed, of course, prior to departure from the site and reloading. The doors are extremely difficult to close manually and such an undertaking is very dangerous to the workers involved in such an operation. Severe injuries may result if a car door fails to latch, swings back open, and strikes a worker.
Various efforts have been made in the past to provide a mechanized system to close these rail car hopper doors. A solution to this problem is not simple as the delivery logistics, track and car configurations, and car door weight pose several challenges. Various rail car door closure devices have been designed to attempt to solve these problems. Examples of automated or partially automated approaches can be found in the following patent disclosures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,508 issued to Connelly on Apr. 5, 1994 entitled RAILROAD CAR DOOR CLOSURE HAVING TRACKSIDE MOUNTED PLURAL ACTUATING ARMS describes a closer apparatus having two closer assemblies. The assemblies are mounted adjacent to each rail of a track on a frame that passes below and between the rails. Each assembly includes a hydraulic closer jack, a hydraulic lifting jack and a hydraulic swing motor for orienting the closer jack relative to a door. The jack is extendable to contact a door and push it to a closed position. The jack assemblies can be pivoted 180 degrees by the swing motor to close the forward door of the hopper and then the rearward door, without having to reposition the train.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,262 issued to Turpin Sr. on May 30, 1995 entitled RAILROAD HOPPER CAR DOOR CLOSER discloses a closer for hopper car doors including a supporting frame structure associated with the rails on which a series of hopper cars are positioned together with power actuated devices that pivot the hopper car doors from a generally closed position to a downwardly extending open position and thereafter pivot them about their supporting hinge back to a closed, latched position. The power devices include transversely extending support shafts with a pair of laterally extending rigid arms with each arm including a wheel at its outer end for engaging the hopper car doors when the transverse shafts are pivoted. The transverse shafts are pivoted by hydraulically operated piston and cylinder assemblies connected to a laterally extending arm on one end of each shaft. Activation devices are positioned in the path of movement of the hopper cars to activate the closer when the hopper car doors are in appropriate position for engagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,531 issued to Taylor on Oct. 5, 1993 entitled RAILROAD HOPPER CAR DOOR ACTUATING MECHANISM discloses an actuating system for operating the doors of a railroad hopper car. A plurality of levers for each hopper operate to rotate the doors of the hopper between an open and a closed position. The mechanism applies a tension force, rather than a compressive force, to push the doors closed. The mechanism also provides an over center latch to positively close each door. The mechanism may be used on either single or double hopper doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,072 issued to Stauffer et al. on Apr. 12, 1994 entitled TRACK SIDE DOOR CLOSING DEVICE FOR RAILWAY HOPPER CARS discloses a track side device for closing hopper doors which has an eccentrically rotatable wheel. The wheel rotates and contacts a hopper door to move it inward to a closed position. In a preferred embodiment, two devices are positioned on opposite sides of a railroad track to simultaneously close doors on both sides of the hopper car.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,032 issued to Kosch on Feb. 11, 1997 entitled APPARATUS FOR OPENING AND CLOSING RAILROAD HOPPER CAR DISCHARGE DOORS is directed to an apparatus for opening and closing the discharge doors of a railroad hopper car comprising a mounting frame secured to the hopper car forward of the discharge door. A pivot arm is secured to the mounting frame and has an air cylinder pivotally secured thereto that is interconnected to the pivot frame. Extension of the hydraulic cylinder causes the pivot frame to pivot with respect to the mounting frame thereby causing the adjustable linkage to open the door. Retraction of the cylinder rod into the cylinder causes the pivot frame to pivot with respect to the mounting frame to cause the adjustable linkage to close the discharge door.
Each of the above efforts to provide a rail car door closer suffers from excessive complexity and/or difficulty of use. It would be desirable to have a rail car door closer that is relatively inexpensive, operationally simple, and safe to use.